Candy Girl
by Fallen-Angel2881
Summary: Paine/Rikku After Yuna finds Tidus Paine's been spending alot of time alone, one night Rikku takes a big chance and tells Paine she loves her. Will the warrior ever say the words the theif longs to hear?
1. Chapter 1

Candy Girl

**Candy Girl**

**A/N: This is my first attempt at this couple so please be nice…I'm more of a Paine/Yuna girl but had a request fer a Paine/Rikku fic so here it is…I DON'T OWN FFX2**

Paine sat on the deck of the Celsius and watched the clouds pass by and sighed. She'd found herself up on the deck more and more since they found Tidus and he decided that him and Yuna would stay and be spear hunters. Paine groaned and let herself fall backwards as she closed her eyes. The feel of the cold metal on her bare skin made her whimper softly. Paine didn't realize she had fallen asleep till she heard a voice in her ear telling her to wake up. Paine tried to stretch but found she couldn't because something or someone was on her. This alone caused the warrior to open her crimson eyes and look next to her. Her red eyes soon met green swirly ones. "Rikku _what_ are you doing?"

The blonde thief smiled. "Watchin you sleep." She smiled widely. "You been asleep at least the two hours I been up here you ok?"

The warrior raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't find a better way to spend two hours Rikku?"

Rikku smiled. "Nope…" Rikku's face took a serious look as she snuggled closer to Paine. "I've been worried about you since we found Tidus you've been spending so much time up here and staying awake all night at a table reading or whatever you do…So many nights I've wanted to just go sit with you and tell you the one thing I'd never thought I'd ever have the guts to say…" Rikku's voice cracked as she trailed off. She then buried her face in Paine's neck causing the older girl to blush and put an arm around the crying girl.

"Rikku what's wrong?" Paine's voice was soft as she spoke.

"e muja oui...frah fa vencd sad oui fana mega dryd crytuf dryd vummufat ic ynuiht yht bnudaldat ic yht fryd cdyndat yc y clruum kenm lineuic lnicr dinhat ehdu cu silr suna..." ((_**i love you...when we first met you were like that shadow that followed us around and protected us and what started as a school girl curious crush turned into so much more...**_))

Paine looked at Rikku for a moment. "Rikku…" Before Paine could say what she was going to Rikku jumped up and ran off in tears. Paine sat up and shook her head. "Damn it…" Paine sighed and stood up and went after Rikku. When she got to the elevator the doors opened and Paine jumped a little seeing Yuna and Tidus in there. "Did you guys see Rikku?"

Yuna nodded. "Yea she wouldn't tell me why she was crying…she's curled up in her bed."

Paine nodded. "Thanks…" Paine stepped into the elevator as those two stepped out. She sighed and rode the elevator to the cabin and walked slowly up the stairs to where the beds were. Rikku was curled up crying on her bed cuddling her pillow. Paine sat on the end of her bed and placed a hand on Rikku's leg. "Fryd oui tet duug kidc...E's cunno dryd ed rindc oui du vaam dryd fyo..." ((_**What you did took guts...I'm sorry that it hurts you to feel that way...**_))

Rikku looked up at Paine then back at her pillow. "Whatever leave me alone…" The thief's voice was somber as she spoke.

Paine sighed. "Fine…if that's what you want…" Paine stood and started to walk back towards the stairs.

Rikku all of a sudden jumped out of her bed. "Paine!" The warrior stopped and faced her. Rikku ran at the taller girl and jumped into her arms wrapping her legs around the warrior's waist and pressed her lips to Paine's and moved her lips with the warrior's reaction as she wrapped her arms around her neck. She moaned a little when she felt Paine's arms around her.

Neither girl broke the kiss till they head Yuna's voice. "Bout time you made your move Rikku." Yuna smiled and giggled a little.

Paine looked over her shoulder and shook her head then looked back up at Rikku. "Comfortable?"

Rikku smiled down at Paine. "Yea…" Rikku leaned in and kissed Paine again softly. "You know…you're a lot stronger then you look."

Paine smirked as the thief let go of her neck. "I am huh." Paine then let Rikku go causing the thief to quickly grab ahold of Paine pulling them both down on to her bed with Paine on top of her. "Um please tell me this wasn't on purpose."

Rikku blushed horribly as Paine got up. "No I swear it wasn't!"

"You're going to get hurt if it was." Paine blushed slightly looking at Rikku lying on the bed.

Rikku blushed darker as she looked at Paine and then realized the position she was in and quickly sat up. "I'm sorry…"

Paine shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

Rikku glared at her cousin. "That was all your fault ya know Yunie."

Yuna giggled. "How? You're the one who commented on her strength."

Rikku laughed. "If you hadn't stopped me from kissing her I never would have said it."

Paine shook her head. "And now you know why I'm always on the deck."

Tidus shook his head. "Here we thought you just liked the scenery."

Paine shook her head. "Maybe I haven't made myself clear enough. I _don't _like you I remotely put up with you because Yuna loves you so with as much pregidus as I can muster…Shove it…"

"Yewouch…down Paine…"

"I'm not a dog Rikku…"

"You sure about that…because you really are a bitch…" Tidus scoffed.

"That's it your getting hurt." Paine cracked her knuckles and headed for the stairs.

Rikku's eyes got wide. "Paine…"

"What?" The warrior looked at the thief.

"You don't have to hurt him." Rikku spoke softly.

Paine just made her way down the stairs as even Yuna's eyes got wide as one punch from Paine sent Tidus to the ground. "Anything else you want to say?"

Rikku's eyes got wide. "Paine!" The warrior looked at her then back at Tidus. "That's enough Paine…"

Paine growled a little and walked off. Again she found herself on the deck. She made a fist then unmade it. "Damn it…" Paine shook her left hand.

Rikku glared at Tidus. "You deserved that ya know…" Rikku then went to find Paine.

Yuna sighed. "Shes right ya know…Paine doesn't take to men well and callin her a bitch joking or not was not very smart."

Rikku didn't have to look very long for the warrior; she knew right where she'd be. Rikku walked out on the deck and saw Paine standing there and walked over to her quietly and hugged the taller girl from behind. "You ok?"

Paine took a deep breath and sighed heavily and turned around in Rikku's arms and hugged her back. "Aside from a mild pain in my hand yea I'm fine."

Rikku chuckled. "You're used to hurting people with your sword huh."

"Yea something like that." Paine sighed. "Why'd you feel it necessary to come find me?"

"Because of what I said earlier I meant it." Rikku smiled softly at Paine.

Paine smiled softly in return. "I know you did Rikku." Paine leaned down and kissed the younger girl.

Just as Rikku started to kiss Paine back Yuna came running up to the deck. "I'm _really _sorry to bother you two but there are sphear waves in the Calm Lands."

Rikku looked at her cousin and growled. "Ok, ok let's get that sphear so I can have some quiet time with Paine."

The three girls ran to the bridge and got their instructions and the four ran from the airship. After random battles they finally reached the chocabo ranch and made their way through it. Upon reaching the sphear a rather large guardian beast appeared. Rikku was changing into her black mage dress-sphear and the resent attack from Tidus made it turn its attention on the defenseless one. It lunged at Rikku and the blonde squeezed her eyes shut and braced for impact. When she came to she was still on the ground with the beast ontop of her. She wiped the blood from her face and looked down seeing there was a lot more on her then the beast. "PAINE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Paine groaned and pushed the beast off her. She forced herself to stand and rip her blade from the beast's chest. Paine was covered in blood as she looked at Rikku. "You ok?" She hid the fact she was in pain from the thief well.

Rikku looked at the blood soaked warrior and nodded. "I'm fine…let's get you back to the ship and cleaned up huh?"

Yuna grabbed the sphere and nodded. "I'm with Rikku."

Paine nodded and took a few steps before dropping her sword and falling to one knee. She shook away the darkness and with Rikku's help picked up her sword and stood making her way to the airship. Yuna and Tidus went to the bridge with the sphere and Rikku took Paine to the cabin. "Here lay down." Rikku helped Paine onto her bed.

Paine sat there and shook away the dark again. "I need a shower…"

"Not in the shape your in let me help you." Forgetting she was still in her black mage dress-sphere Rikku spun the staff around.

"But Rikku your—"

"CUREAGA" A rather loud crack was heard as the black mage staff made contact with Paine's head.

"You're still a black mage…" Paine uttered through clenched teeth.

"Yewouch!" Rikku took a few steps away from the warrior. "Sorry…"

"You're getting hurt later…" Paine stood slowly and made her way to the shower room. After she undressed she stepped into the shower and closed the half door. Paine closed her eyes and let the hot water wash over her.

Rikku watched Paine limp away. "She's hurting even more then she's letting on." Rikku changed back into her usual thief get up and made her way to the showers. When she got there she saw the red water running down the drain and Paine was standing there running her hand through her hair trying to get all the blood out. Some of it was infact her's thanks to Rikku's healing attempt. Rikku quietly got undressed and joined Paine in the shower. Her gaze fell on a rather big round scar on Paine's back. She touched it softly before wrapping her arms around Paine. "How are you feeling?"

Paine whimpered a little. "Like hell Rikku." Paine's eyes got wide as she finally felt bare skin against her. "Ri-Rikku why are you in here?"

"Was worried about you I whacked ya pretty hard." The thief blushed a little as she kissed Paine's neck.

"Yea you did…I'm still bleeding too." Paine shook her head slightly before turning in Rikku's arms and kissing the young thief deeply.

Rikku's eyes got wide as Paine turned in her arms and kissed her. Rikku soon closed her eyes and moaned into the kiss feeling the older girls hand run down her body stopping short of the anticipated destination. Rikku pushed Paine's hand lower growling a little. The warrior chuckled into the kiss and did as she was told. Paine slipped two fingers into the thief causing her to gasp loudly. The warrior kept a slow steady pace. Rikku locked eyes with the warrior. Paine smirked and soon her fingers were replaced with her tongue. The thief trembled feeling the warrior suck softly on her clit before rubbing it with her thumb curling her tongue in her lover. Rikku moaned her lovers name loudly as her knees started to tremble. Paine stood slipping two fingers back in bracing the thief against the wall. She quickened her pace and curled her fingers in the thief spreading her fingers out touching the inner side walls of her lover. Rikku squeeled as she felt Paine's pace get harder. Her legs finally gave as she snapped her head back and screamed the warrior's name then buried her face in her lover's chest "Paine that…I…" The thief tripped over her words.

"Don't talk Rikku…just feel…" Paine pulled them under the water.

Rikku closed her eyes and leaned into the arms of her lover. "I love you Paine…"

Paine smiled softly and whispered in her lover's ear. "I love you too." Paine then stood up straight. "Come on lets get back to the cabin before they know anymore about what went on in here."

Rikku giggled. "Yea I'm hungry now."

The two girls dried off and dressed and made their way to the cabin. Yuna mussed her cousin's hair when she walked in. "You know we heard that crack on the bridge."

"Yea, yea Yunie you are between me and the food excuse me." The thief giggled and walked around Yuna and sat at the bar next to Paine.

Paine slid a drink to Rikku and yawned. "Will you do me a favor Rikku?"

The young blonde thief looked at Paine and giggled. "Sure Paine what?"

"Never attempt to heal me with your Black Mage staff again." Paine chuckled and looked at Rikku.

Rikku blushed. "Sorry about that…but yea you bet Paine." Rikku wiped the small trickle of blood from the crimson eyed warrior's forehead and smiled. Bar keep set a plate down infront of the girls and walked over to the corner table and set one down infront of Yuna and Tidus and then returned to the bar.

After they ate Paine quietly slipped up to the deck while Rikku laughed and joked with Yuna. Paine closed her eyes as the cool night air kissed her bare flesh in spots. Images of the shower played in her mind. _What did you do Paine? I did nothing Rikku didn't want…_Paine licked her lips and smirked. _Sweet…_Paine's thoughts were cut short by arms wrapping around her waist. "Hi Rikku."

The blonde giggled and nuzzled the spot between Paine's shoulder blades. "How'd ya know it was me?"

"Well it was you or Yuna. But Yuna has no reason to put her arms around me. And well you smell like my body wash from the shower." 

Rikku giggled. "You cheat you know that."

Paine chuckled as she turned in the thief's arms and a smug look sat on her face. "You weren't complaining earlier."

Rikku knew she was blushing and bad from the heat from her cheeks. "That's not fair…" Rikku bit her lower lip.

Paine smirked. "Neither was what I did in the shower but if your complaining I won't do it any more."

Rikku jumped into Paine's arms wrapping her legs around her waist and looked down at her lover. "Oh I'm not complaining trust me." Rikku kissed the crimson eyed girl.

Paine chuckled up at Rikku. "Oh so you want me to do it more then?"

Rikku replied with a deep kiss. "Answer your question?"

Before Paine could reply lightning streaked across the sky followed by a loud rumble of thunder. Paine set Rikku down just as the clouds broke and the rain began to fall hard. "Now we're wet…again."

Rikku laughed. "And not in the good way."

Paine shook her head at the comment. "I'm not even gunna say anything."

"Let's go inside shall we?" Rikku jumped at loud crash of thunder.

"Yea I want my outfit to fit in the morning." Paine took Rikku's hand and the two of them went back inside.

Yuna giggled. "Well that answers my question."

"What question Yunie?"

"Where you two ran off too."

"Its pretty obvious Yuna…" Paine mumbled as she walked off to get a towel.

Yuna blinked. "What's up with Paine?"

"She's still grumpy from me whacking her with my black mage staff." Rikku frowned.

Yuna nodded. "That was a pretty good crack."

"Yeah, yeah I know, I know…" Rikku pouted.

Paine walked in with two towels and tossed one to Rikku. "Here." She then walked over to the bar and sat and bar keep placed a cup of coffee infront of her. Tidus started to walk over and Paine shouldered her sword. "Stay away from me." Tidus backed off quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Paine lowered her sword as she heard Tidus retreat and slowly sipped at her hot cup of coffee. Rikku smirked and wrapped her scarf around Paine's neck. "If you value it Rikku remove it." Paine leered at the bright orange fades in the scarf.

"Ok ok meanie!" Rikku removed the scarf from Paine. "Whats with you and bright colors?"

"Do I _look _like I would enjoy bright colors Rikku?" Paine's expression softend looking into the green eyes of her lover.

Rikku smiled widely at Paine and sipped at her hot coco and snuggled up to Paine and kissed her lips softly. "I'm so lucky I can call you mine."

Paine smiled and kissed the top of Rikku's head. "Yea I guess you can call me that." Paine chuckled.

"MEANIE!!!!!!" Rikku slapped Paine's arm playfully. "What do you mean you _guess_!!!!" Rikku giggled.

Paine smirked. "Careful I like it rough."

"Brat…" Rikku giggled.

Paine simply smiled. "Point?"

Before Rikku could answer Buddy came running into the cabin. "BIG waves on the thunder planes girls get ready to get wet cause this rain aint stopping."

Paine sighed. "great…"

Rikku snickered. "Don't worry Paine…I'll get those cloths off you when we get back."

Paine blushed a little. "Um Rikku…" Paine trailed off and smirked. "You can try Rikku."

Yuna shook her head and slapped her cousin in the back of the head as she walked past. "More like Paine will have you out of yours before you know what's happening…now heads on the sphere…Tidus no getting my cousin attacked again ok?"

Tidus shrugged. "Paine saved her…as long as wonder woman is around Rikku will be fine."

Paine growled. "You're getting hurt."

Yuna stepped in front of Paine. "Hurt him after we get the sphere we might need his sword."

"Fine…" Paine growled and headed off the airship Rikku at her heals.

Yuna glared at Tidus. "Shape up or ship out got it! I'll not have you treating my best friend that way."

Tidus put his hands up in an 'I surrender'. "You have changed a lot in these two years…ok ok I'll back off Paine."

The group made their way through the planes dodging lightning strikes for fun. The newly calibrated tower's caught most strikes but every now and then one slips past. It got progressively harder to dodge as Rikku now rode on Paine's back trying her damnedest to hide. Finally reaching the cave the group makes their way to the sphere just as a huge Boris drops from the ceiling. Poison dripping from its jowls. The group stood ready as the Boris struck. As he stung Tidus the 3 girls attacked killing the Boris. Tidus took his antidote as the group headed back to the airship.

Paine refused to speak she went and got in the shower. Being covered in Boris venom was _not _her idea of fun. As she washed the green slime off her lips and face Paine took a huge breath. "God do I hate Boris!" Paine punched the wall in frustration. Paine closed her eyes and hung her head letting the warm water wash over her.

Rikku glared at Tidus. "Oui paddan reta lyica frah cra kadc uiddy dra crufan...ouin rind." **((You better hide cause when she gets outta the shower...your hurt))** Rikku growled a little. It was _very _rare that Rikku got upset but when she did she sounded a lot like Paine. Rikku then turned on her heals and headed for the showers.

Tidus blinked. "Wow was that Rikku mad?"

Yuna rolled her eyes. "Shut up Tidus really I've had enough of you putting down my family." Yuna went and sat down at a table and sighed.

Rikku watched Paine hang her head and slowly got undressed and joined her in the shower. Her arms slowly wrapping around her waist and resting against her back placing her head between Paine's shoulder blades. "I love you Paine…" Rikku closed her eyes and held tighter. "Don't listen to Tidus; he doesn't know you like me n Yunie do."

Paine relaxed in Rikku's arms and sighed. "You know…when the Boris stung him I smiled, I secretly hoped he didn't have an antidote…" Paine trailed off and sighed.

Rikku held her tighter. "I don't blame you for feeling that way. When I first met him I felt the same way." Rikku sighed softly and held Paine tightly.

Yuna smiled seeing the two. '_you both deserve to be just as happy as I am…I'm glad you two finally hooked up._' Yuna smiled again and went back up to the cabin. "You might luck out…Rikku is with her right now so she might talk her out of hurting you."

"What's her deal with hurting people anyways?" Tidus went and sat by Yuna.

"Just how she is…she doesn't talk about her past, but from how she acts it was probably bad…I don't want to drudge up any bad memories for her so I let go…All I know is she was part of the crimson squad and survived the Den of Woe only to be shot by her squad leader and left to die."

"Wow…" Tidus trailed off and suddenly felt bad for being so hard on her.


End file.
